


Welcome back, Pinetree.

by AlexAllister



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Demon Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, Insane Bill Cipher, It is bad, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Weirdmageddon, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Violence, Weirdness, Writer isn't native speaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexAllister/pseuds/AlexAllister
Summary: When Dipper Pines returns to Gravity Falls, everything is different and yet many things are the same. Never would Dipper have thought that so many things could happen in college that would rip him out of his usual life.His roommate is incredibly creepy and the teachers are all very strange. What is behind all this?I'm sorry, I'm bad at writing summaries.





	1. Road to Gravity Falls

"How exactly did you imagine that, Dipper? We can't separate! We are the Mystery twins," Mabel exclaimed angrily and ran up and down in their shared room. "Mabel, but you want to...", Dipper started, but his sister interrupted him immediately. "What I want doesn't matter, Dipdop! What you want doesn't matter! What we want counts. Wasn't it always like that? We against the rest of the world", Mabel asked and looked at him with her huge eyes. Dipper hated it when she did this. Then he could never refuse her a wish. "Mabel, it would only be three years. And it wouldn't be like we couldn't see each other anymore," Dipper tried to calm his sister. "No! You would have no more time for me, because then you would constantly hang out with your nerd friends", tears rose to her eyes. Dipper would have loved to start chewing on something, but he tried for years not to follow this terrible habit anymore. "Mabel, you will always be my number one. I promise you that. Come on Mabel, mystery twin promise," Dipper reached out to his twin. But she turned her back on him and began to sob. "Mabel, that's really unfair..." Dipper muttered. "It's unfair that you leave me alone", she sniffed. "I... Mabel, I would never leave you alone. How could I leave you alone?" Dipper asked and got up from his bed. Carefully he went over to Mabel's side of the room. "Mabel, you always wanted to go to this funny designer school. And now is your chance! Mum and Dad made it possible for you. You can make pig fashion like you've always wanted." "But not with you..." sobbed Mabel. Dipper took off his cap and scratched the back of his head. "Mabel... Sometimes... Oh man, Mabel, don't make it harder for me than this farewell already is," he whispered and stared at his twin. She turned around to him again. Her light make-up, was smeared and she looked like a little panda. Mabel's long brown hair was tied together in a loose bun, single strands fell into her face, making her look even sadder than she already was. Dipper suppressed a groan. Mabel chewed on her lip. You could see she didn't know what to do. "Watch out for Mabel, I promise you something. We will Skype every weekend, really every weekend. And I'll write you every evening a detailed report on what happened during the day. And during the holidays we take turns. Sometimes you come to me and sometimes I come to you," Dipper tried to find a compromise. "Every day", Mabel wiped her nose with her flashing sweater. "Every day," Dipper promised with a smile. "But the same goes for you. Every day and every weekend." he quickly added. 

In the end, Mabel had agreed. Relief spread to Dipper. Of course, it was also terribly difficult for him to leave Mabel. But they would soon turn 18 and soon it was time for them to leave the nest, as his great uncle Stan always said. Her parents were of the same opinion, too. They could not spend the rest of their lives together. They had to go out into the wide world and meet new people. Further education. To live their lives. But it was easier said than done. Especially when, like Dipper and Mabel, you had spent your whole life together. Their parents didn't understand this relationship. Mabel was Dipper's best friend, just like Dipper was Mabel's best friend. They had had their greatest adventures together. Great-Uncle Stan and Great-Uncle Ford were supposed to understand them best and not try to separate the two siblings every time. 

 

Sighing, Dipper packed the last remnants of his clothes into the suitcase, then closed the zipper. "You're already driving...?" he heard his sister behind him. Dipper turned around and saw Mabel standing in the door frame. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest. "On Saturday. Stan and Ford were waiting for me," Dipper explained. "Okay...," Mabel whispered and again Dipper could see tears in her corner of her eye. "Hey, don't cry. We made a promise, didn't we?" he smiled encouragingly. "Right," she nodded and the tears were gone again. "You see. And now, how about I invite you over for an ice cream," Dipper grinned. "As many bullets as I want," Mabel breathed reverently. Dipper already regretted this answer, but nodded anyway. Immediately Mabel jumped for joy.

Shaking his head, he followed her out to his car. For their 17th birthday, their dad had financed their two driving licenses. Because you never knew when you needed a car to quote his words. However, Mabel had refused this gift, because it was enough if one of the two could drive. And since the two had firmly assumed that they would never part, it was a done deal. So Dipper had made his driver's license and Mabel had spent her money on funny printed fabrics. 

"Honestly, I'm already very excited," Mabel jumped around in her seat. "Mabel, stay seated, otherwise you'll distract me and then we'll drive into a tree," Mouthed Dipper, concentrating on the road, which was once again extremely busy today. It was nice weather, many of the inhabitants went to the local swimming pool or the lake of Piedmont to lie in the sun or to cool down. Dipper was afraid of the snake at the ice cream parlour he had planned for. "But Dipping Sauce! I can finally make fashion for waddles," Mabel exclaimed excitedly, picking out a box of lozenges from her trouser pocket. Dipper was only able to guess how long these things had been in there. This summer Mabel hadn't worn these pants yet, that much was for sure. She threw one of the sweets into her mouth and then started humming the melody of her favorite song. "Just turn on the song," Dipper grumbled. "You sound like Grunkle Stan already," laughed Mabel and switched on the radio. Then she switched to the CD player and already 'Disco Girl' from BABBA roared out of the speakers. Sighing, Dipper shook her head, but remained mute. Mabel danced like crazy to the music. Well, she didn't have much freedom of movement, but somehow she managed to perform exotic movements. Dipper could only hope that his sister would not break bones or pull other injuries. Or even worse, destroyed his car. 

 

After Dipper found a parking lot that wasn't in the midday sun, Mabel jumped out of the car before Dipper had turned it off and ran away. Sighing, Dipper looked after her and dropped his head on the steering wheel. A loud horn sounded and frightened a family passing his car. Dipper made himself as small as he could. Then he switched off the car and got out as well. There was no trace of Mabel. "Sometimes...," he murmured, pocketing the keys and shouldering his bag. 

He ran across the parking lot until he discovered Mabel. She stood at a small stall and looked at the flowers the old man exhibited. She turned to him and smiled broadly. Then she waved at him. Smiling, he went to her, "Dipper, which flowers should I take? The white ones or the blue ones," she asked when he arrived at her. "The white ones," he shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't even look. You saw that too, didn't you?" Mabel asked the man excitedly. Dipper twisted his eyes, then he looked at the flowers. "The white ones. And I looked. Now stop bothering the poor man, take the flowers and let's go for ice cream." "Dipper you are boring. What do they say, which one should I take?" Mabel asked and smiled at the old man. He tilted his head. "As your friend said, they take the whites," he smiled. Dipper and Mabel stared at him with open mouths. "That.... That's not...", stuttered Mabel. "We... Oh heaven! That's my sister," hissed Dipper. The old man just laughed, then handed Mabel the flowers. "I give them to you, young lady. As an apology." Mabel took the flowers. "Thank you very much," she smiled. 

Finally they had made it to the city center. It had never taken them so long to get there. So many people could not be on the way in this weather. Dipper wanted to chew on something. He did not like these large crowds. They made him nervous. The last time he faced a large crowd, they had all been stacked into a huge stone throne. Nervously, Dipper's eye twitched at the thought of the Fearamid and their owners. "All well?" Mabel asked worriedly. "I was just thinking about the summer when we were 12.", Dipper muttered. "Hey, Brobro! Don't panic. Don't think about it anymore. Bill is history," she cheered him up. Dipper nodded. Easier said than done. Bill Cipher had taken over his body and not hers. Bill Cipher had almost killed him and not her. "Look, the ice cream parlour is empty! Let's go before it gets full," Mabel exclaimed and pulled him behind him. Stumbling, Dipper followed her and the dark memories of her childhood were forgotten. 

Dipper knew he should regret the decision to promise Mabel as many scoops of ice cream as she wanted. His wallet certainly didn't thank him after it was $10 empty. After Mabel proudly marched her six scoops of ice cream out of the ice cream parlour, Dipper followed her out with his two scoops. Sadly, he stroked the empty purse. "Let's go window shopping," Mabel grinned at him. "Why?" asked Dipper. "Just so. Why does everything always have to have a reason with you," she raised him. Dipper twisted her eyes. Not everything had a reason with him. Sometimes he also did things because he felt like it and not because he had a reason for it.  
Again she dragged him behind her as if he were a dog. "Mabel, I can walk alone. And besides, your ice is melting," Dipper ripped his arm out of her grip. "What? Oh dear," Mabel moaned and started licking the paper cup cleanly. "Mabel," Dipper scolded. Why couldn't his sister even behave in public? He went on with a bright red head. "Wait for me," she shouted after him, but Dipper simply went on. 

"That would be something for you or not," Mabel asked and plucked his shirt. Dipper looked up and immediately recognized what Mabel meant. It was a vest with a huge tree printed on its back. "No. Not in life. My cap is enough for me," he said and straightened this one, "But Dipdop! That is your trademark," Mabel shouted indignantly. "So what? I already wear it on my head. That should be enough," Dipper said with folded arms. Mabel looked at him again with those huge, sad eyes. "Ahh.... Mabel, you're killing me. I won't buy them," Dipper remained steadfast. "But if I buy them for you, you can't say no. Here, hold this, I'll be right back," Mabel shouted before she flew into the store. Sighing, Dipper looked after her. 

Half an hour passed before his sister came back. The worst part, however, was that she not only held one bag in her hand, but four. "Do I want to know?" he asked carefully. "No," grinned his sister broadly. "All right," he muttered and eyed the bags one last time. "Well, besides the vest I bought two trousers, three shirts and two sweatshirts. You clearly don't have enough clothes. How will you manage with just one suitcase, three years?" Mabel asked with a grin. "You have... Mabel you... sometimes I really wonder how it can be that you're not broke all the time," Dipper said. "But thank you. "Not for that, little brother," grinned Mabel. Dipper twisted his eyes. When they were 12, Mabel was bigger than him. But that had changed when they turned 16. Now Dipper was bigger than Mabel. But that didn't stop his sister from still calling him that. 

"Do we want to go back slowly? I wanted to pack some more things," said Dipper. "Already? It was just getting so funny," sulked Mabel. "Come on, Mabel, we still have three days left to do funny things," Dipper suggested. "She asked and stroked one of the loose strands from her face. "How would it be with... We could go to the lake to our common, secret place. Or we could go to the viewpoint tomorrow night. There's a shooting star shower," Dipper suggested. Mabel was immediately thrilled. 

 

When they arrived home, they were greeted by their parents. It was a rare event that the whole Pines family sat at one table and mostly it never meant anything good. "Hey Mum! Hey Dad," Mabel greeted her parents. "Hello Mabel. How about your day?" asked her mother. "Funny. Dipper gave me six scoops of ice cream," Mabel beamed. "Mason, you shouldn't always spend so much money," his father rebuked him. "What? But... I'm sorry," he muttered and buried his hands in his trouser pockets. Every time he spent money he got in trouble. Mabel never. Sometimes Dipper was sure that his parents loved Mabel much more than him. "Sit down, we have something important to tell you," his father said and finally put the newspaper aside. That was also a point that disturbed Dipper. His father never looked at him when he scolded him. As if Dipper and his 'infamous deeds' were only a trifle that had to be punished but not heeded. With Mabel it was different. She was looked at by her parents. 

Slowly the twins sat down at the table. Her parents looked at her seriously. "We will leave tomorrow morning. Some friends invited us to spend our holidays with them. That is why you will also leave tomorrow morning. Your great-uncles are ready to go.And your school, too," his dad said. "What? But... I thought Dipper wouldn't leave until Saturday," Mabel shouted indignantly. Dipper couldn't believe his ears. Had he understood his father correctly? He should separate earlier than necessary from his sister? "No 'but'. You are old enough. That's why it would be better now if you pack your bags, Mabel. Then we can leave tomorrow morning on time at 6 o'clock. Your plane takes off an hour later. And you'll most probably be driving, Mason," his father asked. Dipper bit his lip and just nodded silently. Then he got up, grabbed Mabel's wrist and dragged her up to her room.

"They can't do that," Mabel shouted. "You can see that. They can do it,' Dipper said listlessly. He didn't want to say goodbye to his sister yet. He wanted to spend more time with her. His parents were not allowed to do that to them. "Dipper! We can't let them separate us sooner than necessary," Mabel stretched out his arms and stared at him. "Mabel, what should we do? They are our parents and if they think they have to tear us apart early, then they do. Now don't complain, pack your things," Dipper said. Mabel stared at him in horror. She crossed her arms in front of her chest: "You are... You really are the very last Dipper," she sobbed and threw herself on her bed, only to cry into her pillow. "Mabel. I'm sorry. I don't think this decision is great either. I wanted to go to the lake with you tomorrow and watch shooting stars in the evening. I want to spend so much time with you. But you know our parents. They will not deviate from their opinion," Dipper explained. "That is unfair...", Mabel had got hiccups. And again she looked like a panda. "Of course it's unfair," he agreed with her. "I really wish our time together would never end," whispered Mabel and pressed her pink pillow against her chest. "Watch what you wish for..." muttered Dipper. Mabel stared at him. "It... Oh God Dipper, I'm terribly sorry," she shouted, threw the pillow off and stumbled over her cuddly toys to him. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed Dipper against her. "It's all right. Mabel, that's all right," Dipper smiled. 

 

That night Dipper dreamt terribly badly for the first time. He was used to dreaming badly, of course, at least the things he had experienced in Gravity Falls were still following him now. 5 years, 4 therapists and countless sleepless nights later and he was still afraid of a dream demon they had defeated 5 years ago. Dipper would never get away from Bill Cipher. Still, this monster held him in his claws. Dipper would never be free. 

Dipper woke up around 4 o'clock. Bathed in sweat and wheezing. He stared into the dark room and buried his hands deep in his blanket. How he would love to finally stop having these terrible nightmares. He didn't want to think about what Bill had done to him, his family and Gravity Falls. He certainly didn't want to think about what Bill would have done if he could have broken the force field and plunged the entire world into total chaos. "Dipdop," Mabel whispered in the darkness. "Hey..." Dipper murmured and stroked his face. "Is everything okay?" she asked quietly. "Yes... Yes, of course," he nodded and knew that Mabel couldn't see his nod anyway. "Can I come over? Somehow... I feel lonely," his sister muttered. "Sure..." Dipper replied and moved closer to the wall. 

Not a minute later the mattress sank and Mabel lay next to him. "What if people at the designer school don't like me," asked Mabel. "How can you not be liked", Dipper asked and pressed her hand. "After all, you were always the cooler twin." "But you were the cooler Dipper. You always knew a solution, no matter what the problem," said Mabel. "That's not true. Many situations I could solve only thanks to your genius. Like the secret about Quentin Trembley and the cheater Nathaniel Northwest," Dipper said. Mabel giggled next to him. "I made a ship's hat out of the paper and we found the map with it." Dipper smiled. "You see? Without you I would have been lost. Or when we fought Gideon and almost fell into the abyss, but you magically saved us with your grappling hook. Mabel, people will not like you, they will love you and celebrate you. You'll find friends everywhere," Dipper said. That was the truth. Mabel has always been better at making contacts than he is. He preferred to hide under books. "And you'll find nerd friends everywhere," laughed Mabel. "Absolutely," Dipper nodded. 

 

Half an hour later, it was 5 o'clock in the morning, his father opened the door to her room. "Getting up her sleepyheads. We leave in half an hour. Get Mabel's things in the car, get ready and then we'll leave," his father grumbled and thundered the door shut again. Sighing, Dipper and Mabel got up. 

After everything was packed, they got ready and had breakfast, they stood in the now empty room and stared at each other. Tears shimmered in both their eyes. "Well... that was it, then?" Dipper asked. "That was it then, I guess," nodded Mabel. There was this strange silence between the two. From below they heard their parents walking through the house looking for some important things. "Dipper... I..." Mabel began. "Don't say it. It's not goodbye forever. Think about our promise. Every day a report and every weekend Skype. And we also spend the holidays together," Dipper grinned and raised his arms. "And now come. One last embarrassing sibling hug." "Embarrassing sibling hug," Mabel laughed and wrapped her arms around his upper body. 

A few minutes later they stood in the front yard and stared up at the window behind which they had lived less than five minutes ago. "Call me when you arrive," said Mabel. "Holy promise," said Dipper. "Say hello to everyone for me," Mabel smiled and stroked her hair from her face. "I'll definitely do it," Dipper nodded. "Good. And take good care of Waddles," Mabel looked at him badly. "Of course I take good care of waddles," laughed Dipper. "Come now, Mabel," his mother shouted. "Come on! Please take care of yourself. And if anything happens, no matter what, call me! I'll always have time for you," Mabel shouted before she turned her back on him and ran to her father's car. Dipper stopped a few minutes longer and watched the car driving away before he turned himself towards his car and got in.

There was nothing on the radio, so he switched to the CD player. BABBA ran again. Smiling, he listened to the song and sang along at full throats. Only Mabel knew of his secret passion for this Icelandic 70s band. He would never admit that he knew all the songs of BABBA. 

So it happened that the whole trip to Gravity Falls 'Disco Girl' was in a continuous loop. When he left the Gravity Falls welcome sign behind, he switched to a less embarrassing band. 

Relief spread through him. Finally he was back again. Back in his home. Back in Gravity Falls.


	2. Something isn't right.

"Hello, Dipper. Good to see you," Ford greeted him at the door. "Hey Ford. Thanks for letting me stay here for now," Dipper smiled and pressed himself against his great uncle. "Sure. We can't leave you on the street," the gray-haired man smiled. "Right, then you would be really bad uncles. Will you help me to get my things," Dipper asked. "Of course. By the way, Stan made his famous Stancakes," his great uncle smiled and went to his car together with Dipper. "I haven't eaten them for years. What am I looking forward to," he smiled and opened the trunk. 

With the big suitcase in his hand, Dipper returned to the shack. Ford followed him with the two bags. "Hello Stan! called Dipper and waited for the answer. But it was a long time coming. "Is Stan in town?" Dipper asked. "He just lay down. You don't know it, but with age you need a lot more sleep," Ford said. "Oh come on. As if you'll ever get old," Dipper smiled. "Stop sucking around like that," Stan grumbled, who came down the stairs. The man hadn't changed at all. "Hello Stan," grinned Dipper. "Good to see you." "Yes, yes. Come sit down and eat first," Stan grumbled and went into the kitchen. Dipper and Ford followed him. 

"So, what did I miss?" Dipper asked and ate one pancake after the other. "Not much. "Fiddleford tells all over the city that he invented a time machine. Pacifica went to Los Angeles. Probably wants to study there. Her parents have opened a small jewellery shop. Well, everything's kind of normal," said Ford. "Then I'm reassured," Dipper said and leaned back. Gravity Falls had earned this peace. 5 years ago this city had stood in front of the abyss and could just save itself. Once again, the city would not be able to do that. "Don't think so much about the past," Stan said. "I... don't think at all...", he began, but Ford interrupted him. "You can see the dark clouds above your head. "I just don't want Bill to come back again. I want to enjoy my life in peace. I want to study, maybe travel afterwards and then teach for the rest of my life," said Dipper, burying his hands in his trouser pockets. "And you will. Bill is defeated. He will never come back. We destroyed him," Ford said encouragingly. "I know," he nodded and stared at the rest of the pancakes. His hunger had passed. Instead, fear had spread to his stomach. And he didn't understand. He should feel free, should know Bill Cipher was history and the demon would become dangerous for him, his family or even the whole world. So why, did the fear spread inside him? 

Later in the evening Dipper stood under the shower and tried to free himself from his worries. Tomorrow he would go into town and get some documents, just like his books. But that would be tomorrow and not today. Today he would concentrate on showering and then sleeping.   
A little later he was lying in bed with wet hair staring at his laptop. Mabel sat in a hotel room and rummaged around in her pockets. "What exactly are you looking for," Dipper asked. "My cream," she grumbled unhappily. "What do you need it for?" Dipper placed the laptop on the mattress and rolled to the side. His eyes kept falling over him. "I have rough hands and slowly it really hurts," Mabel muttered, but gave up the search and settled down on the bed again. "Have you heard from Mum and Dad," Dipper asked, yawning and holding his hand to his mouth. "Not yet. But I think they will have arrived at their friends. Probably they're just tired and will contact us tomorrow," smiled Mabel encouragingly. "Dipper whispered and drove through his hair, "Hey, our parents love you too," his sister said and looked at him sadly. "I don't think so. But no matter. Let's change the subject. What's Los Angeles like?" asked Dipper. "Gigantic. I almost didn't find the hotel," she laughed. "Then I'm relieved that you found it. Mabel, but I'm going to bed now. The trip was really exhausting and I have some plans for tomorrow," Dipper yawned. "Sure. See you tomorrow," smiled Mabel. 

After Dipper had put the laptop aside, he went back to bed and pulled the blanket over his shoulders. From below he heard the TV running and Stan snoring quietly. Ford had barricaded himself down in his lab. Everything was peaceful, nothing to scare Dipper. That's how life was supposed to be. Especially life in Gravity Falls. 

That night Dipper had another bad dream. He found himself in the forest, in front of the monument of Bill Cipher. He moaned annoyed and drove through his hair. "Why?" he muttered and settled down on the fallen tree trunk. The grave lay quietly and untouched in front of him. It was quiet, there was no sound to be heard. No animal sounds could be heard. Not even the wind blew through the leaves. Dipper knew immediately that this could only be a dream. Never in his life would the forest of Gravity Falls lie so quietly in front of him.   
"Why don't you leave me alone, Bill," he asked quietly and leaned on his hands. "You belong to me..." said a quiet voice. Confused, Dipper stood up and looked around. "Who's there?" he shouted. But he received no answer. "I should not have come back. I should have looked for a university in Europe," he muttered quietly and pinched his arm. He had to wake up.   
One hand stroked his neck and he stumbled forward. He immediately held his neck. His pulse went faster. "You have become beautiful..." whispered the mysterious voice. "Show yourself," Dipper screamed and turned around in panic. "You will come into my arms," the voice breathed into his ear. Again Dipper turned around, but nowhere was also only a sign of another person. "Who are you," screamed Dipper. Tears rose into his eyes. He was afraid. Panic would describe it better. His heart was beating up to his neck. A knot formed in his throat. "Think of me tonight," the voice whispered, and then Dipper woke up sweating. "Dipper? Is everything all right? We heard you scream," Ford showed up in front of him. "I... Bill... He... I feel sick," whispered Dipper, jumped out of his bed and ran into the bathroom. 

Panting, he leaned against the cool edge of the toilet and stared at the wall. Why couldn't his life stay normal? "Dipper? Are you sure it was Bill?" Ford asked worriedly. He sat on the edge of the bathtub. "No. There... was that voice. I don't know. It was a dream. But it all seemed so realistic. Ford, what is happening to me", Dipper whispered quietly. "Am I going crazy?" "No. Dipper... No, you're not going crazy. You can't forget what you've been through overnight," Ford said. "Five years... Five years have passed," Dipper whispered hoarse. "But Bill did bad things to you. I know what it's like when this monster takes over your body and you have to watch it destroy everything you love. Nobody remains undamaged," Ford said and handed him a towel. Dipper wiped his mouth. "I don't want any more. I feel as if my own body no longer belongs to me," Dipper said. "Soon it will get better again. I promise you that. It also took me a long time to process the things Bill did to me," said Ford and helped the boy on his feet. Stan was sitting in his chair, Ducktective was on TV. "Dipper, as soon as you jump into work, it gets better," Ford said encouragingly. "Otherwise, we'll smash that character and hope it's enough," Stan said. "Or it'll let him go again. Let's leave this idea as an emergency solution," Dipper said and looked at him tiredly. "You know, boy, it can't get any worse. If this monster should do its mischief again, we must prepare ourselves," Stan said. "I know," Dipper mumbled and stretched once. 

Meanwhile, in the forest of Gravity Falls. The statue shone softly in the darkness. In the background the sun rose, but the light did not reach the statue. Light had never penetrated this part of the forest. The animals avoided this part and even the beings stayed away. The magic that emanated from the statue was dangerous. Everyone noticed that.   
Small cracks formed in the stone. So small and fine that one did not recognize them at first sight. One had to approach already exactly in order to see something. But nobody dared that.   
People who walked past the clearing heard a voice from time to time. Quiet and cruel. Again and again one heard only one word. Pinetree' No one understood this word. What did it stand for? Was it a name? The people asked themselves, but they did not dare to get closer.   
So the voice was to be heard this morning as well. But this time the voice did not sound quiet and cruel. It reverberated loudly through the forest. The trees bent and the power of the voice. Some thinner trees bent over, animals listened and ran away. 

Dipper woke up in the morning from the shaking of the earth. Shocked, he fell from the sofa and landed on the ground. "What is that?" he murmured overslept and stood up.   
He stumbled out of the living room into the kitchen and looked at his uncles. "What was that?" he asks confusedly. "I don't know. But it has calmed down. We should be happy," Ford said. Dipper nodded.   
Breakfast was relatively quiet. Ford leafed through his newspaper and Stan solved the crossword puzzle. Dipper scrolled on his cell phone and read the latest news. Apparently the earthquake hadn't reached Gravity Falls completely. Only the buildings close to the forest were affected. But the magical creatures and animals went crazy. Gnomes, which otherwise only came out at night, ran past one in broad daylight, looted garbage cans. Deer ran across the streets. And all this since this morning. "Gravity Falls is going crazy again," Dipper muttered. Immediately they looked at each other. "What do you mean?" asked Ford.   
Dipper let the article go, then he sighed. "I have a bad feeling about the whole thing," he muttered. "I don't like all this chaos either. First the earthquake, now these beings. What's next," Stan asked and leaned back. The old man drove through his face and sighed softly. Dipper knew exactly how he felt. Once again he did not want to go through the end of the world. 

Dipper felt weak and tired all morning. It was as if he hadn't slept a second that night. Which corresponded to the truth. The few hours he could sleep were not enough. Nevertheless, he normally managed with even less sleep and did not feel as if he had been run over by a car. Maybe he was just excited. After all, he had never been to university before. Everything would change. He had to find new friends. And who knew what his roommate would be like. All these were questions, which he only got answered on Saturday. Today was only Wednesday and he had the feeling that time was getting slower and slower.   
He sat in a small café in the city staring at the books he had just bought. They weighed a ton, but that didn't bother Dipper. He enjoyed the weight. The heavier a book was, the more knowledge it contained. "Hey, Dipper," a familiar voice ripped him from his thoughts. Immediately he looked up and saw Wendy in front of him. "Wendy," he exclaimed, delighted and stood up from his seat. "Good to see you," smiled the redhead and pressed him to herself. Meanwhile she was a bit smaller than him. "I can only give that back. How are you? Sit down, do you want a drink?", the words gushed out of him. Wendy laughed quietly. "Calm yourself first of all. Dipper turned red around his nose. "Sorry. I'm just so excited," he muttered. "Understandable. By the way, I'll have a coffee, thanks for asking," Wendy grinned and sat across from him. 

"What are you doing," Dipper asked and looked at his best friend. "I took over my father's shop. Dad got old. He can't do what he wanted anymore," Wendy explained, stroking a strand of his face. "I understand. Strange that even someone like Manly Dan gets old. You can't imagine," he muttered and drank his coffee. "We're all getting older. This is the course of nature. Dad has now retired, but it's not hot that he stops slaughtering trees," she laughed. Dipper also laughed. "And you study here?" "Exactly. History," he explained. "Boring. But it suits you," Wendy grinned. "Do you think I'm boring?" asked Dipper. "Oh no. You are anything but boring. But history is boring. You only read in old books," Wendy said. "That's all you ever mean," Dipper smiled. 

Together they went to Dipper's car to unload the books. "Did you also feel that this morning?" Wendy asked worriedly and stared into the sky. "The earthquake," he asked in surprise. "That wasn't an earthquake. Lazy Susan claims she heard a voice," Wendy muttered. "A voice? Dipper looked at her curiously. "Yes... I don't know. But it scares me. I haven't forgotten what happened five years ago," whispered Wendy. Dipper took her hands and looked at her. "That will never happen again. I swear, Wendy. Never again. And if I have to give my life for it. I won't let him seize power again and make our lives hell," Dipper said. "Don't say something like that. In this city you don't know who is listening to you right now. And if the wrong person hears these things, they could come true faster than we would like," Wendy said. "I don't care. I mean that seriously. I'd rather die than see the world at the precipice of chaos again," Dipper said seriously. "You are a nice guy, Dipper. Never change, promise me that," Wendy asked. "Of course not," Dipper said with a smile. 

In the afternoon the two said goodbye to each other. Wendy wanted to go shopping and Dipper wanted to get closer to his books. But they promised each other, the next day, to meet again and talk extensively. Much had happened in the last five years and that had to be made up for.   
Dipper drove across the road leading to the Shack when the Mulit Bear appeared before his eyes. Shocked, he managed to stop the car without touching the creature. But something was different about the bear. He didn't look like he used to. Instead, he looked around nervously, his ears twitching in all directions. "Hey, multi bear," Dipper shouted and leaned out of the window. The bear immediately turned his attention to him. "Can you get out of the way? There are people like me who want to go home." The bear came closer. And when he stood directly in front of the car, he pulled out with his mighty paws and hit the bonnet. "Hey! Are you crazy?" Dipper screamed. A loud squeak was heard as the bear tore the metal apart. "Multi Bear? What is this?" asked Dipper. The huge bear came close to the window and then hit the door. The car wobbled and Dipper was scared. A shot was heard and the bear straightened up, then quickly disappeared into the woods.   
Trembling, Dipper stared out the window, He and the bear had become friends years ago. What had gotten into him that he was attacking him? "Is everything okay with them?" asked someone unknown.   
Dipper lowered the window and looked at the man. "Yes... I'm just a little confused. Nothing more. Thank you for saving my life," Dipper said. "It's all right. Normally the multi bear doesn't get that close to the road. Something is happening here right now and that's not good," the man said. "They are right. That's nothing good here in this town," Dipper muttered and stared at the destroyed bonnet. His beautiful car. "I have to go on. I hope they arrive safely wherever they want to go," said the man and disappeared into the woods as well. For a short time he looked after him, then he drove on. Tomorrow he would have to go into town and repair his car. 

"I'm back," he shouted out loud. "In the kitchen," Ford replied. Dipper put the bags down and entered them. "I was just being attacked by the multi bear," Dipper said. "What? Stan stared at him. "Are you all right?" Ford asked worriedly. "Yes. I'm unhurt. But my car has had better times," Dipper grumbled dissatisfied. "He destroyed your car," Ford asked. "No. Not quite. The bonnet has some scratches and the door has a dent, but still," Dipper said and took a bottle of Coke. "Strange. Normally he doesn't leave the forest after all," Ford rubbed his chin. "I don't know. But I go up now, write Mabel quickly and then start reading my books. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll try not to wake you tonight," Dipper smiled. "All's well. See you tomorrow, Dipper," both men nodded.

He lay under the blanket and leafed through the new reading. It was exciting to read. His mobile phone vibrated next to him and he immediately took it in his hand. Mabel didn't feel like using her laptop any more than he did today, so they agreed on news.   
When Dipper closed his eyes around midnight, he quietly heard a wolf howl in the distance. Wolves hadn't been in Gravity Falls for years. Something had changed. And not to the positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it goes on. Not much happens and nothing exciting. Until chapter 16 I have written so far and from now on I will upload two chapters every day until I don't have any more in stock. Then we will look further. 
> 
> Until then, stays cool and stays fresh.   
> Alex Allister


	3. Nightmares come true

Yawning, Dipper sat at the breakfast table and poked around loveless in his muesli. "Don't let yourself down, boy." Stan scolded and drank his coffee. "Can't everyone snore so carelessly, Grunkle Stan." Dipper grumbled and looked at the older man. "Hey, I need my beauty sleep." he shrugged his shoulders. "Get used to it. It's too early to argue." yawned Ford and sat next to his brother. "We're not arguing." Dipper said and drank his coffee, too. Ford smiled, then got up and got himself a cup, too. "What's on your agenda today?" he asked. "I wanted to meet Wendy later. Otherwise I have nothing else to do today." Dipper explained between two spoons of muesli. "Do you want to help me out in the lab a little today? I still have some documents that need to be transferred from paper to laptop?" Ford asked. "Sure. I have until 4 pm." said Dipper. "Very good. Then we still have a little time.", nodded Ford. 

The two men went down to the lab together. Years ago Dipper had been here once. At that time he had met his great role model, the author of the diaries. The strange portal, through which Ford had disappeared many years ago, stood unused in the middle of the big room. "Does that actually still work?" asked Dipper and pointed to the portal. "No. I made sure of that." Ford replied. "Very good, it did enough damage. Even if I am happy for a small part. Otherwise we would never have met you." Dipper smiled. "I'm also glad that Stan did everything to get this thing to work. It was exciting, no question. But here on earth with my family it's still best." said Ford and put a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Then I'm happy." the younger one laughed and sat down on the chair. "Let's get started."  
Dipper knew that his uncle had written a lot, above all, he had collected a lot of information while traveling through the dimensions, but that was quite a lot. And everything sounded so fantastic. If Dipper hadn't found the diary then, he would probably be walking around the world with closed eyes like many other people in the world. "There really is a planet on which all the inhabitants are feets?" he asked in astonishment. "Yes. It was quite a stench." Ford laughed. "I can imagine that." Dipper smiled. "Two planets away, there was a planet where all the inhabitants were hands and there was war between these two planets. The small planet, there between the two big ones had neither hand nor foot. He insisted only on eye beings. That was creepy, they were watching you all the time." said Ford and Dipper listened eagerly. He loved it when his uncle told him about his adventures. "At some point I have to read all your notes. There are so many things you just can't imagine." Dipper said and put aside the page with the foot creatures. "Someday you can do that. But now you should concentrate on the classes. What you do then is up to you." Ford smiled and adjusted his glasses. "I know. You don't have to remind me." Dipper said, twisting his eyes. 

Later in the afternoon Dipper left his uncle alone and got ready to meet Wendy. To be honest, he was very excited to spend time with her. They hadn't seen each other for a long time, they kept in touch, but it wasn't the same if you couldn't see each other. Dipper had missed going to Gravity Falls, but the fear of another attack by Bill had been too great. Everyone had understood. No one had blamed him. Each of them had his own problems and nightmares. Everyone had scars from that fight. Dipper knew, it would take Gravity Falls, even now, a long time to become again the city where he had enjoyed his holidays so much. But she was well on her way. People who had left the city after Weirdmageddon to gain distance, returned. After all, this was their home. 

Shortly before 16 o'clock Dipper entered at the small comfortable coffee at the town hall. Wendy wasn't there yet, so he waited outside. Shortly after the tower clock had struck on the hour, the redhead arrived. "Hey. Sorry. I didn't want to keep you waiting." she smiled. "It's okay. I didn't wait long. Ten minutes or so. Shall we go in? It looks like rain." Dipper said. "Sure." Wendy nodded and followed him in.   
"Well, go ahead. What happened to you." Wendy asked and held her cup. Dipper wondered where to start. "After we returned home, the excitement was naturally great. It took us weeks to convince Mum and Dad that Stan was not to blame for what had happened. School was really a number to itself at the time. I could hardly concentrate, I withdrew more and more. My friends thought I was crazy because suddenly I could see these strange things. I always thought Gravity Falls was the only city on the West Coast where magical creatures ran around, but Piedmont was full of them too." Dipper said. "Yes... I still wouldn't believe the whole thing today if I hadn't been there." Wendy laughed. "It can go that fast." Dipper shrugged his shoulders. "That's true. Well, Mabel kicked my ass that I shouldn't let myself hang like that. So I picked myself up and came back to my original path. Only without friends. Well, then I graduated and that was it in general. Now you tell me. What happened here?" Dipper asked. "A whole lot. Because almost the whole city was destroyed, our business boomed incredibly fast. People were arguing about who should get the honor of having us build a house next. It was fun. I mean, people ran us the store. Within a few weeks we had managed to rebuild half of Gravity Falls. The people were happy. And then I traveled around the world for two years. Free from this city, free from everything. In Europe I was in Germany for a few months. I copied a few tricks. Then I went on. And a year ago I came back to Gravity Falls." Wendy said with a smile. "You could have come to Piedmont, too, traitor." laughed Dipper. "But it's nice to hear that you've lived your life so well." Dipper smiled. "I thought about you all the time. Don't look like that. It is the truth. There were times when it wasn't easy for me. I had thought about ever returning. And then I thought of you. What would you have done in this situation." Wendy said. Dipper was amazed at the honesty. Normally she was never the type of person to talk openly about feelings. He smiled at her. "I'm glad I could help." 

 

"Do you still want to come over? Ford is cooking." Dipper asked. "Gladly. Has Soos actually reopened the store by now." Wendy asked and went to the car next to him. "Not that I know of. Stan said he was still on the road with Melody." Dipper said. "Okay. But soon they should come back. If I'm not mistaken, which I rarely do, the child should come soon." Wendy thought. "Melody is pregnant? That's a news I didn't expect." Dipper said. The two of them arrived at the car. "What happened." Wendy asked worriedly. Dipper sighed. "Long story, short. Multi bear. He attacked me yesterday on the way home." Dipper explained and scratched his head annoyed. He had completely forgotten to stop by the workshop. "But you're all right?" Wendy asked worriedly. "Yes... I am unhurt. Only my car." he shrugged his shoulders. "Man. Everything is really going crazy here. And only because of this earthquake yesterday morning." Wendy said and scratched her head. "I don't understand it either. But these are things I don't want to worry about. Right now I really just want to concentrate on the university." Dipper replied. He had had enough of all those magical creatures. Even though it was scary, what was happening in Gravity Falls, he wanted to stay away from it all. "Understandable. I would want that, too. My brother is in England at Oxford. Surprisingly he managed that, but he keeps telling me how hard it is to follow." Wendy said. "Don't scare me." Dipper laughed and held the door open for her. "What a gentleman. But just concentrate on the classes. Not that you're losing your grip on your life again because of Gravity Falls. This town really isn't worth it." Wendy grumbled. "But my favorite people." Dipper said and got in. 

 

"I'm back." Dipper shouted as they entered the Shack. "Hey." Stan replied and went from the living room to the kitchen. "Hello Wendy." he said. "Hey Stan." grinned the redhead. They followed him into the kitchen. "Long time no see. What's the deal?" Stan asked and fetched a Coke from the fridge. "You know it. As stressful as ever." she said and sat down at the kitchen table. "That's the way it is when you're the hero of the houses of Gravity Falls." Dipper grinned. "Oh what. People come for the strangest little things. A clock doesn't work anymore. There the table is splintered. No more houses to build." said Wendy shrugging her shoulders. "But then you should lead a quiet life." Stan said. "Should. But no matter, where is Ford? Back in the lab?" she asked. "You know him, don't you? When he's not researching, he's researching." Stan laughed. Dipper smiled. 

The evening passed faster than they all liked. Soon the clock struck midnight in the distance. "Do you want to spend the night here? Then I'll take you home tomorrow morning." said Dipper. "Gladly." Wendy yawned and stretched out once. "I could fall asleep right away." 

Dipper accompanied her to the guest room. "Then sleep well." Dipper said with a smile. "You too." Wendy muttered. He turned away to go, but Wendy held him tight. Confused, he looked at her, but before he knew it, her lips lay on his. Dipper was briefly too perplexed to return the kiss. Then he caught himself and returned the kiss. His dream had finally come true. 

"Sorry..." Wendy muttered and nervously drove through her hair. "There's... nothing to apologize for." Dipper said and looked at her. "Aren't you angry with me?" she looked at him anxiously. "Why should I? Wendy, five years ago I was already in love with you. This is a dream right now." he laughed nervously and grasped his neck. A smile appeared on Wendy's face. “Then I'm glad I can help." she smiled. 

Dipper and Wendy faced each other and neither knew what to say. It didn't take long until Dipper and Wendy lay in bed together caressing and kissing each other. But both knew what was happening here wasn't real. The feelings that Dipper had developed five years ago had disappeared three years ago. He had noticed that both of them were no longer meant to be. They were to be friends, not more, not less. And Wendy was lonely. Since Robby had left town, she had no one to turn to. So they only used each other as an excuse.  
"What are we doing here?" Wendy asked breathlessly. "We're building the biggest mess of our lives." Dipper mumbled and stared at the ceiling. Then he looked at the young woman. She was beautiful. But nothing moved in him. He felt nothing more for her. "I... should go home." Wendy mumbled and straightened up. "No. Stay here. I... go over. Tomorrow morning I'll take you home and we'll never talk about it again." Dipper said and sat up. "I'm sorry." Wendy murmured and pressed the pillow into his face. "What should you be sorry for? You can't help it. And let's be honest, I'd rather have this experience with you than with someone I don't know." Dipper explained and pulled the shirt over his head. "You are the best friend you can have." Wendy smiled. Dipper grinned. "Either are you. So and now sleep. See you tomorrow morning.”

 

That night the creepy voice haunted him again. But this time he found himself in the abandoned shack. 

"Not again." he said and drove his way through his face. "What do you want, Bill? "You belong to me..." said the voice. "I belong... Bill, I certainly don't belong to you. And now leave me finally in peace. It's enough that you robbed me of my childhood many years ago." Dipper shouted angrily. Finally he saw the demon. He stood in front of him and looked at him unimpressed. But Bill was not in his usual form. Instead, a young man stood in front of him. "Pinetree. You belong to me. Ever since you made the deal." Bill smiled. "Certainly not. We destroyed you. And my brain is playing a trick on me right now." Dipper explained. That was the most logical explanation. He dreamed, because of the excitement and his frustration. "Oh really? Do you really think so? It's a fine line between reality and fiction." Bill said, stroking his cheek. "You're not real. You're dead." Dipper said angrily. He pinched his arm, but like the last nightmare, he didn't wake up. "Could this be an illusion?" Bill asked and Dipper felt long claws on his upper body. The pain was unbearable. The blood ran over his stomach, turning his sleeping pants red. "What? asked Dipper and grabbed his chest. He immediately pulled his hand away. The pain was real. "You are... You can't...", Dipper stuttered and stumbled back. He landed on the sofa and Bill was over him immediately. "What can't I do, Pinetree?" he asked smilingly. 

 

A scream broke through the silence of the empty shack as Bill sank his long catches into Dipper's shoulder. Hot tears ran down his cheeks. It burned. It felt like Bill was tearing a piece of meat out of his body. 

"You are at my mercy while you sleep. But soon I will be powerful enough to haunt you on earth. Not for long, then you will break and long for my touches. Do you understand that, Pinetree? Since we met five years ago, you and your soul have been mine." Bill smiled and wiped tears from Dipper's face. Apathetically, Dipper sat on the sofa and looked at Bill. "Why?" he asked quietly. "Why? Simply because you're the perfect puppet. That's why." Bill explained. "I hate you..." Dipper muttered. "And I feed on this hatred. Hate me, try to remove me from your life. As long as your mind thinks about our time together, I will become more powerful." said Bill and sat on Dipper's lap. Bill's claws left long, red stripes on his arms. Dipper sobbed quietly. 

"What have we done wrong?" he asked after a while, hoarse. "You? No, you did everything right. You were so close to destroying me. So close and yet so far away. Through the energy I had gained from all the deals I had made over the years, I was able to survive. I spent five years in the stone. Then you crossed the border to Gravity Falls. We were already connected once. That strengthened me." Bill said and licked the blood from his shoulder. Dipper stared tired at the ceiling. The strength had left him. He was tired. He didn't want to fight anymore. Soon Bill would kill him, then it would all be over. "I won't kill you that easily, Pinetree. I swear to you. But you should wake up slowly, otherwise you'll bleed to death and all the fun will be over before it really starts." Bill smiled and disappeared. 

 

Dipper straightened up bathed in sweat and threw up on the floor. Blood dripped onto his bed. Panting, he wiped his mouth. His body hurt. Then he saw the open wounds on his shoulder and belly. "Help...!" he japed and fell unconscious on the floor. 

 

Meanwhile Wendy sat in the kitchen with Stan and Ford. "Where is the boy?" Stan asked annoyed. He was hungry. "I'll see where he is. He's probably still asleep." Wendy said, shrugging her shoulders. "Do that. We're waiting for you." said Ford. 

Wendy went up the stairs and to Dipper's room. "Are you dressed? I'm coming in!" she shouted and opened the door. "Man, that must have been an exciting dream." Dipper lay on the floor. She shook his shoulder carefully. "Come on, sleepyhead. You can sleep when you're dead." But Dipper didn't move. Then she saw the vomit beside him and the blood dripping on the dark wood. "Dipper?" she shouted, frightened and lifted him to the bed. He pulled his face and she couldn't help but scream loudly. 

It didn't take a minute for Ford and Stan to stand in the room. "Wendy...?" Ford looked at her. "D-Dipper... he... oh God, what happened to him? Who did this to him?" she sobbed. "Stan, take her out. And call the ambulance. I'm trying to save what can be saved." Ford ordered and grabbed the blanket, pressed it onto the open abdominal wound. "Don't you die on me now, Dipper." he cursed. 

Every second counted, Stan knew that. When he was in the kitchen, he got the phone and called the ambulance. He quickly described the situation and then it was wait. Wendy sat at the table and stared panically at the floor. "Wendy. Hey. Look at me. Dipper survived. I swear to you!" Stan said. "Who could... who did this to him?" she asked quietly. "Bill." Stan said quietly and sat next to her. "He's dead!" she called and stared at him in horror. "That's what we all assumed. But we must have been wrong. When Dipper slept here the first night, he had a nightmare. Bill haunted him." he explained. "That must not be true. Will we never get rid of him?" Wendy asked desperately. "Maybe we can, but Dipper can't." he replied quietly. 

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive. Immediately they hurried up to Ford and Dipper and stared at the boy. "What...?" asked one of the men. "I don't know! Take care of him! And stop asking stupid questions. The boy is bleeding to death under my fingers." growled Ford.   
The second man replaced him. Ford stumbled back and leaned against the wall. What had happened tonight? Why was Dipper badly injured?   
The men brought Dipper to the ambulance, Ford got in the front, Stan and Wendy would follow them. 

There was an incredible hectic pace in the hospital when they arrived. It didn't take long to get Dipper into the OP, then they had to wait again.   
"And?" Stan asked when he and Wendy arrived. "He is being operated. They haven't told me anything yet. I'm going crazy here." Ford said and walked up and down the hallway. "Sit down, you're making me nervous." Stan said. "I should sit down? Dipper is fighting for his life in there and I should sit down?" Ford asked angrily. "Stop fighting. Dipper wouldn't want that right now. We have to stick together." Wendy said quietly, staring out the window. Dipper's life was hanging by a thread, none of the three knew if he would survive. But should he die, they would know who was responsible. Bill Cipher would suffer. He would never set foot in this world again. 

"We... should call Mabel." Wendy said. "Why?" Stan asked. "In case..." she looked at him with watery eyes. "But this case won't happen. I swear to you, in my life." Stan said and stood up. "And what if I did? What if Dipper doesn't survive?" Wendy said and stared at the older man. 

“Family Pines?" a young doctor interrupted the three before the quarrel could escalate. "Yes." Ford, who had remained calm until then, looked at him. "Who are you to Dipper Pines?" the doctor asked. "We are his uncles." Ford said. "All right. Are his parents around?" asked the doctor. "No. They are somewhere in Europe. What about Dipper?" Stan asked angrily. "He lost a lot of blood. We need a donor. Does any of you have A positive?" the doctor asked. "No. Not that I know of." Ford shook his head. "Ehm, excuse me. Maybe I could help"? a blond man came to a standstill next to Ford. "I have the ultimate donor." "Is that okay with her?" the doctor asked. "What are you asking so stupidly? If it helps my nephew!" Stan growled. 

Bill smiled. With Dipper's blood he had managed to break out of the stone faster. He still heard his screams and they echoed like music in his ears. And now was the perfect opportunity to bind Dipper to himself forever. Once his blood was in the boy's circulation, he could begin to strengthen the connection. He would always know where the boy was, what he was doing, what he was thinking. Oh life would finally get exciting again. 

"Sit down, please." said the doctor. Bill nodded and sat down on the couch. "This might hurt a little. "It's all right." Bill replied. He was used to worse. Being trapped in the stone for five years. With hardly any energy in his body. Thousands of years wandering through the nightmare realm, constantly with new monsters in his neck. A small needle would cause less pain. 

"Stay lying there for a while. I'll come back to you later." said the doctor and disappeared from the treatment room. But Bill didn't think about staying. Instead he got up and left the room.   
Quickly he left the hospital. As soon as Dipper regained consciousness, which would be in a few hours at the latest, he would be with the boy. But until then he needed a place to rest. His new body was not yet ready to function that long. In a few days, that would no longer be a problem. But today he felt exhausted and tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is now, the English modified version of 'Willkommen zurück in Gravity Falls'.  
> It was incredibly hard for me to write this story, but I don't want to complain right away. I really hope you like it and if there are any mistakes, please let me know directly. 
> 
> See you next time  
> Alex Allister


End file.
